Hate Is So Similar To Love
by UnKnowning10
Summary: AU, Merlin and Arthur were dating but uther gets in the way. Rated for language and suicidal content. Enjoy.


Hate Is So Similar To Love 

Arthur's POV

"Dump him or i will have him killed" Uther ordered, Arthur shuddered he loved Merlin and he would do anything for him, and if dumping him kept him alive then that was a painful risk he had to take. "If i find out you told anyone about this then my friends will have to pay Mer_lin_ a little visit, in whom he might disappear" Uther threatened. I won't let anyone harm Merlin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin's POV

Merlin HATED Arthur for what he had done to him, seriously cheating on him with an American exchange student, that was low, and heartbreaking. When Arthur had told him it was with no hurt or remorse in his eyes, and that just added to the pain. To top it off he saw Arthur every day during collage, they had some classes together, and they passed each other in the hallways, never talking. It hurt, it hurt so much.

Arthur's POV

I hurt him so bad, i see it in his eyes every day, during class, even when we pass in the hallways, and i can't stand it. Do you know what it's like to be so close to someone you love more than anything, to see them hurt and all because of you and not be able to do or say anything about it?. I can do nothing so instead i cut, i cause myself physical pain and even that doesn't make me feel remotely worthwhile. Without Merlin i'm nothing. Hiding my pain and guilt is what my father taught me, emotions like upset and pain made you weak, so my father taught me to mask my emotions, but with Merlin it was ever so hard to.

Merlin's POV

I bumped into him, i wasn't looking where i was going, his books went everywhere and passersby just ignored him, so i had to help him, i might hate him but i'm generally a nice, kind guy, not to sound vain, or self centred. So i helped him, as he picked up his history book i saw them, angry red gashes on his wrists, purple and bruised and i gasped, how did he get them? Did he do that? Or was it someone else? Was someone hurting him?. He saw me notice and quickly pulled his sleeve down, piled his books into his bag and tried to rush off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur's POV

He saw them, i had to leave but as i tried, he grabbed my recently cut wrist, i hissed in pain and pulled away from him falling to the ground in the process and hitting my head on the marble floor, knocking myself out, engulfed in darkness.

I woke to a cream painted room, and a quite beeping sound coming from my right. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me, i was in a hospital bed and there were bandages wrapped around my wrists, shit, they had seen them and now he would have to explain why he hurt himself and then Merlin would die, he couldn't let that happen. He tried to get out of bed, only to be pushed back down by a worried looking Merlin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin's POV

He tried to leave, but i couldn't let him, the doctors said that the cuts on his wrists and arms were self inflicted which means he did them himself. I'm determined that neither of us leaves until i find out why. When i saw him lying there on the cold marble floor i realised that i still love him, always have and always will, and i hate it, i hate him for making me love him.

Arthur's POV

I could see the determination shining in his eyes along with something else i couldn't quite place but i knew he saw and i knew he wanted some answers and i knew that i wouldn't be able to say no, not to Merlin. Then he said that one simple word "How?" and i broke down, tears streaming down my face as i told him everything.

Merlin's POV

As he told me everything i couldn't help but cry myself, all this time I've been wallowing in my own pain that i was too blind to see the true extent of Arthur's feelings towards me, too stupid to never ask about details, too ignorant to realise that Arthur loved me and would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. I'm so dumb.

When he reached the part about his self harming and his reasons behind it i was too shocked to say anything so instead i leaned over and gave him a long awaited kiss, soft and chaste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur's POV

He kissed me! Then realisation dawned on me now that I'd told Merlin everything, my father will kill him. "No" i screamed, causing a nurse to rush in wide eyed. "Please you have to help me, call the police, my father will hurt him, he will kill him, PLEASE!" i shouted out, distressed.

"Calm down Arthur, what are you talking about, tell me, slowly" Merlin's calm voice penetrated my worry bubble and surrounded me in calm.

"My father told me not to tell anyone or else he would have you killed Merlin, he's dangerous please someone has to help"

"Calm down Arthur" Merlin said.

"I can't calm down Merlin, he will hurt you, he's dangerous, look at what he did to me, just look" losing my cool again i practically screamed, pulling up my hospital night gown to show him the black and purple bruising i received the last time i disobeyed my father, not a week ago. Both Merlin and the nurse gasped.

Merlin's POV

They were horrible, how could his father do that to him? i was suddenly so angry with Arthurs father for laying, even a hand on _his_ Arthur. And that's when my uncle, Gaius walked in.

"Oh lord Arthur who gave you those nasty bruises" asked a shocked Gaius.

"Uther" I growled.

"Oh My, did you want me to call the police son" Gaius asked, a question made pointedly for Arthur himself to answer.

"Yes, yes please Gaius" Arthur said without hesitation and off Gaius went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur's POV

As soon as Gaius left i turned to Merlin. "I'm so sorry Merlin" i said, my eyes portraying all my built up emotions.

"Sorry, Why are you sorry Arthur you have nothing to be sorry for" he protested

"I hurt you, i caused you so much pain, I'm sorry" I cried.

"No, this is not your fault, you saved my life Arthur, and I know you hurt me but, you traded your happiness for my life and I am so grateful. I Love You"

"Really Merlin, you mean it?" I said slightly unsure.

"Of course i mean it, i love you, always have and i always will, you prat"

"I love you too, _my_ idiot" I said, smiling that smile that made him go weak at the knees before i pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

**2 weeks later**

Merlin's POV

I sat outside the court room, waiting, he's been in there 45 minutes already, what was taking so long. All of a sudden the doors burst open and out walked Arthur, his face unreadable. He came straight to me and hugged me.

"10 years for threatening to kill and another 10 for abuse and i am to be put into a foster home and he will never see me again" he whispered happily into my ear. He pulled back slightly just so our foreheads were resting against one another's. "I'm free Merlin, I'm free" he said, and then he kissed me soundly. Everything was going to be alright from now on.

The End

**Hope you Enjoyed, Reviews make me happy ****JJ****. Painful love chapter is taking me a while to write, so readers please bear with me. Thank You.**


End file.
